gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Angels in America
Angels in America is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Billy Grey to Johnny Klebitz. Description Billy throws a party celebrating his release from rehabilitation inside the Lost MC Clubhouse. Johnny walks in and, after pushing off his old lady Leila Sharpe, Johnny and Billy immediately start arguing. Before things can get more than verbal however, Jason Michaels walks in and announces that some Angels of Death members are outside. The Angels of Death, spoken for by an unnamed lieutenant, are angry over the murder of their brothers in the previous mission, stating they thought there was a truce created between the two gangs after Billy's incarceration. Billy claiming that "he wasn't aware". The Angels of Death lieutenant acknowledges the ended truce, calling Billy an old man and giving him the middle finger before walking away. Billy pulls out his handgun from behind his back and shoots the lieutenant in the back. Johnny, Jason and two randomly generated Lost MC members chase after the rest of the Angels of Death, and after successfully killing them before they can tell the others the truce is off, Billy will call Johnny and tell him to meet him at Grummer Road. The two random Lost MC members will ride off, and Johnny will meet up with Jason and Billy at Grummer Road. Jason explains to Johnny that he can't hang out because he has plans with a "hot Russian broad", and that he plans on drinking her father's expensive vodka and soon after to "fuck her under the pier.", though this does not go as planned. Jason and Billy part ways and the mission ends. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Chase the Angels of Death and take them out *Meet Billy at Grummer Road Enemies *The Angels of Death Walkthrough You've got to kill the escaping AOD members, with Jason and two other Lost members helping you out. Your Sawn-off Shotgun can be fired from your Hexer, so use it to blow them off their bikes, but make sure to watch the road and not crash and be especially careful of the dead bodies bouncing across the road, if you hit one of them they may cause your bike to jump or do a back-flip, knocking you off and allowing the AOD to escape. When all the enemy bikers are slaughtered, Billy will call and order you to meet him at Grummer Road. Video Walkthrough HFroymJJdHg Deaths *Angel of Death Lieutenant - Killed by Billy for crashing his party. *Several other AOD members.- Killed by Johnny for crashing Billy's party.﻿ Trivia *Despite a large amount of Lost MC members heading off to take out the Angels of Death, only Johnny, Jason Michaels, and two other Lost members are in pursuit during gameplay. *If you destroy Jason's bike or kill the lost members, the mission will not fail, but if Jason is killed and your bike is destroyed, the mission will fail. *You can follow Jason to Billy. *The ending of the mission foreshadows the mission No Love Lost. *If you let the chase go on the Angels of Death will stop at their clubhouse and Jason and the other two Lost bikers get off their bikes to fight, all three will be armed with pistols. *This is the final appearance of Jason Michaels. *Using the Sawn-off Shotgun takes out the Angels of Death Members a lot quicker. *If you try to get on Billy's Bike before going to the yellow marker, it will be locked as Johnny refuses to go on it. ---- ---- de:Angels in America es:Angels in America pl:Angels in America Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned